London & Janey & Adri, OH MY!
by FawkesnFlame and Moony
Summary: Three girls are transported to Hogwarts in the strengest waythrough a DVD! Unfortunately, Hogwarts will never be the same again... Discontinued as of 9.18.07. A movie is being planned for this, so look for it around next summer. :D
1. What the hell!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prisoner of Azkaban DVD (or could I since it's not even out . . . *ponders question* . . . I'll get back to ya on that one) or any of the Harry Potter ppl. So you can't sue me! Hahaha! Nener nener nener!

  
  


A/N: In this ficcy, my friends and I are sent into the world of Harry Potter. It is year 5 for them. There probably won't be any romance but much humor. Also, we are going to be using our nick names that we have come up with. (Going to try and provide the meanings of the names if I remember them and what their pen names are on ff.net) I know that this story isn't original but I just had this evil little plot bunny in my head for the longest time and so I just said "What the hell . . ." and gave him . . . erm, her, life. Here are the names:

  
  


Liz (author- FawkesnFlame): London (means fortress of the moon)

Alli (author- MionePotter14): Adri (short for Adrianna)

Brit (author- JaneyLane5): Janey (she just likes the name for some apparent reason)

  
  


Oh! And I think you'd like to know what we look like and what our personalities are . . . . so . . . . Here ya go!

  
  


London: (15) Brown Hair with gold highlights(shoulder length), brown eyes, about 5'4", thin, likes to wear her Psycho Princess shirt (dark blue sleeves that only go just below her elbow, light blue center with a Princess that looks crazy and she's cutting her hair.) with her faded bell-bottom jeans. Hair is always loosely plaited. Very active in what she likes but is otherwise a lazy bum. Absolutely adores the HP books and is very much in love with Remus Lupin. Born in London (duh) and moved to America at age 10.

Adri: (15) Eye color: Grey; Hair color: Dark Brown; Height: 5'2; Personality: Friendly to those that are friends; Kinda punk; Sarcastic; Goofy, Laughs a LOT, OBSESSED with Harry, sings randomly, scares people who don't know her; Fave color: blue ( : p); Born in America. 

Janey: (15) Argh.... ::pouts:: I'm always last...it's not fair! ::Everyone stares:: ::pouts:: Well it's not... anyway.... I'm 5'5... and I have black hair... Um... my eyes areblack because... Just because (she's weird, that's why.... *cough* Lemme go Janey! *gag* Help! *thud* ) Tan skin, too... And during the story I'm wearing a ...um... Let's just say i'm dressed like Kim Possible... because that's pretty close to how I normally dress anyway... Except my shirt has a hood!! A HOOD I TELL YOU!!! Because I like hoods.... and if you haven't already figured it out... Janey is completely and utterly psychotic. Born in Mexico but moved to America at age 14. Loves Draco Malfoy.  
All: Met online and once they found out that they were all neighbors, they soon began to hang out with each other.

  
  


And now! Onto the ficcy!

  
  


"Is Adri here yet, London?" Janey (Brit) asked from where she'd been zoning out on top of London's, or rather Liz's bed.

"Not yet, Brit . . ."

"Don't call me Brit!" she shrieked. "It's Janey! Get it right man!!!" 

Suddenly the doorbell rang . . . 

"Yay!!" London said. "She's here! Hurry! Pick up all those Harry Potter books and put them under the bed. I don't want her to find out that we bought her the last 3 books of the Marauder series for her birthday!" 

"Eesh...nag nag nag."

London glared at Janey as the two girls ran down the stairs to the front door after throwing the said books under the bed.

"Hey, Adri," Liz said.

"Hey, London, Janey," Adri (Alli) said. ..... After a slightly strange silence that occurs only when Fanfic writers have lost their train of thought... "So ....what are we doing today?" 

"What else," London replied happily, "Watching the Prisoner of Azkaban DVD! God, I love that movie." 

"Yeah, we know," Janey replied tauntingly. "It's only because Remmy is in there. . . . London and Remmy sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G" 

Adri started laughing hysterically (hey... blame the Mountain Dew)

"Hey! You'll pay for that BRITTANY!" 

Two of the said girls chased the now shrieking JANEY. . . . (um...cough) ... up the wooden stairs to London's bedroom, where the DVD player was conveniently located. (duh) 

Janey jumped up and down on the bed chanting "Wee!!! I'm gonna watch the movie!!!... The movie!!! The movie!!!" With growing enthusiasm onto when she accidentally dislodged the book from their hiding place under the bed. 

"What are these . . . Oh my God! You got them?!" Adri squealed happily.   
"Erm, yeah," Janey said, looking to London for support.

"Yeah," London said. "They're your birthday presents."

"Really?!" Asked Adri amazed ... 

"No.." said London replied sarcastically "they're mine... now give 'em back" 

Her friends stared at her (::Crickets chirp::) 

"What!!?? Am I not allowed to be sarcastic for once??!!" 

"NO" shrieked Janey... "That's my spiel... LAW SUIT LAW SUIT!" (::slightly odd silence::)

Adri cleared her throat. " Um... Thanks you guys. Now let's go watch that movie!" 

The others quickly agreed "Yay!" 

As Janey and Adri settled themselves onto the bed, London put the DVDs into the player and sat in front of the TV eyes wide... drool dripping down the side of her face... did I mention her eyes were all gross and glassy and ... (::London smacks Janey:: That's enough... that's the last time I let you revise my fic for me ::continues to grumble:: ::Janey sticks out tongue:: What was that, dear Janey?... Um nothing ::hides meekly in corner ::.) 

"God, is Remmy hot," London muttered each time Remus Lupin appeared.

"Not as hot a Draco," Janey replied. (::Chants:: Tom Felton ::dances:: Tom Felton ... 

F-e-l-t-o-n... ::continues to sing her Tom song:: Oh look ::Adri points:: I didn't know Janey could spell! ::London looks surprised:: No shit?)

"Hey! Don't forget about Harry!" Adri stated. (Janey starts her Dan Raddcliffe song but Adri takes the keyboard away first::)

Just then, Remus appeared on the screen (the part where they have just meet Sirius in the Shrieking Shack). 

Movie: HERMIONE: *screaming* NO! Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too -- HE'S A WEREWOLF!

"Hey!"London yelled. "Be nice to Remmy!"

London kneeled forward to bang on the screen with mock anger. The moment that her fist touched the screen, her fist went right through.

"That's not good, is it?" London said, pulling her fist out quickly.

Suddenly the whole room was illuminated with light from the television and the three of them were sucked into the world of Harry Potter . . . . the year, unknown.

(Voices of Janey, London and Adri: Merlin! *Adri* We're going to go see Harry! *London* And maybe Remmy! *Janey* And don't forget about Draco! *All* BUT WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS! *London* COOL BEANS!)


	2. Year 5 at Hogwarts with the HP gang

A/N: Ok, so this chapter is very funny . . . At least to my friends and I who have jointly written it. I hope that you enjoy it since the first chapter wasn't all that funny to begin with. But I guarantee that this one is very funny. Hope that you enjoy it!

A/N2: I just had to let this plot bunny loose. I'm still working on The Marauders and book 3, don't worry. It'll be up very soon, I promise!

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own the Prisoner of Azkaban DVD (or could I since it's not even out . . . *ponders question* . . . I'll get back to ya on that one) or any of the Harry Potter ppl. So you can't sue me! Hahaha! Nener nener nener! But wait! I do own London, Adri and Janey since they are technically my characters . . . or at least I share them with my friends.

  
  


Ch. 1 - Year 5 at Hogwarts with the HP gang.

  
  


The three girls landed on the sweeping lawns of Hogwarts with a muffled thump. 

"That hurt!" Janey said, getting to her feet wiping off her butt. "Can we not do that again? Please?!... I mean I'm all for self mutilation . . . but c'mon . . . this is my ass for Merlins sake!" Adri clamps her hand over Janey's mouth even as Janey continues to rant about her quite nice (*cough*) ass. ("Mmmnnpth ffllthrlmn mmmnnthflrrp." Janey said.)  
"Um, guys," Adri said, looking around, "Where are we? I hope we're where I think we are?" (::crickets chirp::) "Did that make any sense?" 

London and Janey shook their heads in a definite "No." ("Mmnth.")

"Oh sorry Janey," said Adri removing her hand . . . "But I can't help feeling that I like you better that way." 

Janey glared and was about to rant some more about . . . about unappreciative friends -- and her nice ass -- but this time London clamped her hand over Janey's mouth. She suddenly looked and motioned to the others over to where they noticed that there was a large group of people who looked to be wearing black dresses. 

"Guys, I think we're at Hogwarts!" London squealed excitedly.

The others looked at her in shock.

"What?!" ("Mnnfrpll?!" )

"Look over there," London said, pointing with her unoccupied hand to the large group of people. "They're wearing cloaks with the Hogwarts crest and they're right in front of Hagrid's hut. It must be Care of Magical Creatures class!" London squinted to get a better look. " See the green and red specks . . . I think it's Gryffindors and Slytherins . . . I believe. That means - "

"HARRY'S THERE!" Adri shouted. She took off at a run but was cut short when London and Janey grabbed the back of her sweatshirt and yoinked her back onto the ground. "LEMME GO! LEMME GO!"

"Nadrflpth," Janey said, for once using logic, "Mmm nthrl fllpr grrmndrl flpthrla rmnnthlp mnthrflap flmnethrpl thrnmrapl flmnpth." 

Her two friends stared at her a minute before pulling out their copies of Gibberish . . . Understanding Janey is an Art . . . Not a Science. subtitled: Like I Could Ever Pass Science Anyway. And translated what their dear friend had just said. 

"Hmm," said Adri flipping through the pages . . . "It could have meant 'Finish that telephone and let's go play football with my cat.' or 'They don't even know who we are. Even though we know almost everything about them.' 

"Hmm," continued London . . . "I vote for the first one." 

Janey glared at London as Adri put the book back in the hood of her sweat shirt and stood staring at the group.

"But I wanna go see Harry," she whined again. 

"I know, Adri," London said, "but we gotta see what year this is and see how we're gonna get home. I don't think that it'll be a good idea if we stay here permanently."

"Flthrp!" Janey shouted. "Mnthrlpr flpyther yujthr rmine mnnthrap grr pthrapl munmmsk," She added dreamily. 

Adri grabbed the book out of her hood and flipped through it before she found the correct translation. "I disagree . . . I'd like to stay here as long as we can. If that means forever, so be it. And I can see Draco." She dead panned for the rest of the group to hear. 

London rolled her brown eyes and pulled the two drooling girls ("Eww . . . Janey, you're drooling all over my hand!") towards the front steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"C'mon, now," London said, dropping Adri on the cool tiles of the entrance hall. 

"Ow!" said Adri indignantly. "How come you didn't drop her too?!" 

London rolled her eyes. "Because if we don't keep her close she'll run off and jump Draco . . . poor boy. Besides . . . her big mouth will just get us into more trouble . . . not to mention . . . I'm just really tired of hearing her talk."

"Oh," said Adri blinking "Don't worry . . . me and my bruised ass understand completely." 

"Fllthraplt thrump," Janey replied mockingly.

London rolled her eyes again.

" Too right' your ass, Jane," London said. (::Alan Rickman Impression::) "It never ends." 

Janey and Adri stared at London in surprise. 

"Um . . . right . . . Let's just go find Dumbledore's office and see what he can do to help us."  
The three girls walked up to the third floor to where the entrance of Dumbledore's gargoyle was located. When they arrived, they realized that they didn't know the password.

"London, what's the password?" Janey asked, finally pulling off London's hand from her mouth.

"How the hell should I know?" London replied angrily. "It's not like I memorize the whole movie or book!"

"Um, London," Adri said tentatively, "you do memorize those things. Remember the Sorcerer's Stone? Say Flitwick's lines when Hermione levitates the feather."

"Hoho! Well done! See here everyone! Miss Granger's done it!" London said in Flitwick's high squeaky voice.

"See?"

"Damn."

"OK," Janey said. "So what's the password? I kinda want to get sorted if we're going to stay."

"Blood Pops?"

The gargoyle stayed put.

"Caldron Cakes?"

Still, nothing.

"I DON'T KNOW!" London shouted. "HOW CAN I REMEMBER A PASSWORD IF I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YEAR IT IS?!"

Suddenly, a middle-aged man walked around the corner nearest to the gargoyle. He was no taller than 5'11" and had sandy colored hair mixed with grey. His robes were tattered and hung loosely against his frame. His amber eyes stared right into London's brown ones. 

"Are you all right?" the man asked. It was Remus Lupin.

"Yeah," London said dreamily.

"UM, EXCUSE ME," Janey said loudly as Adri backhanded London out of her trance, "What year is it?"

Lupin looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "1995? Why?" A look of realization crossed his face. "Wait? Are you students here? I've never seen you here before . . . "

"Oh! We're transfer students from Salem," Adri said quickly. "Just got here. Plane was delayed for a day due to heavy rain."

"What's a plane?"

Adri looked between Janey and London for support. "A plane," she said, "is a big tin can that flies in the air. If you're lucky . . . and your usually not . . . It won't crash in a blazing fiery hell, spewing flaming jet fuel every where." Janey looked at her trying to hold back a snort. 

"Ok . . ." Lupin stared at them for a second before going back the way that he had come from rather quickly.

"REMMY!" London shouted, running around the corner. She looked desperately around the short hallway, and finally, after realizing that he wasn't there anymore, walked slowly back to the gargoyle.

"Gone?" Janey asked, quietly.

London nodded sadly and shivered. 

"I feel all alone . . . and cold like . . . . . ." A light of realization seemed to flicker on behind London's eyes. "Is it . . . Ice Mice?" 

The gargoyle suddenly came to life and jumped to the side, revealing the escalator-like stairs that led to the Headmaster's office.

London did a small yet (very ::cough::) stupid victory dance in front of the gargoyle. "I'm good," she sang. "I'm so good!"

"LONDON, YOU PRAT, LET'S GO!" Adri shouted from the stairs.

London Looked up to where Adri and Janey were standing. "Oops! Coming!" she shouted, jumping onto the moving stairs.

The three of them stood facing the wooden door with apprehension in their eyes . . . . Well . . . two of them did anyway. . . . . They argued among themselves who would knock on the door, and Janey was chosen, since she kept making a fuss about it. ("Lemme do it! I wanna do it! Let me DAMMIT!") But the door was suddenly opened by Dumbledore himself, who was almost hit in the face by Janey's fist, making him take a quick step back.

"What the - " Dumbledore started. Looking through his half moon spectacles at the girls, he swore lightly in surprise. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Professor!" London shouted. "Watch you language! In case you haven't noticed, there are two young children who are easily influenced."

Adri and Janey looked at her with pure hatred. "HEY! We represent that!"

London burst into hysterical laughter. "Don't you mean resent that?" she said between snorts of laughter.

"WHATEVER!" they shouted.

As the girls argued, Dumbledore looked at each of them, trying to figure out why they were here and where they had come from.

"Um . . . excuse me?" Dumbledore said tentatively, as not to anger them. "Who are you? And why are you here?"

"I," London said, " am London. And these are my friends, Janey and Adrianna, also known as Adri."

"Bridges," Adri coughed. "Bridges!"

"What did you say?! Ooh! I'M GOING TO MUTILATE YOU! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed as she launched herself at the other two.

Adri shrieked and ran away as fast as she could. "Janey!... Save me!!! SAVE ME!!!" Janey snorted and moved out of the way as Adri ran toward her for protection from the now incredibly pissed London. 

Adri somehow managed to dodge the attack and ran into the office, where London chased her around and around (and around... and around... and around ::authoress gets dizzy... Weee.... This is so fun:: and around... and around... ::points:: Look... everything is going by so fast... desk... desk... desk... desk... line... line... line ::closes eyes:: Someone help!... This is SO not cool anymore ::rushes to bathroom::) Anyhoo . . . . London is chasing Adri . . . and Janey is standing next to the headmaster in mock seriousness. 

"I call this piece . . . 'The tragedy of Adrianna' It represents my emotional . . . and sensitive side . . . while exposing my inner fears and insecurities." 

Dumbledore snorted and stupefied London and Adri . . . before they destroyed more of his office. Janey looked at her friends on the ground before clapping the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically and fainting to the ground with a loud thump. 

"You killed them! You killed them you big... MEANIE!!!"

Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "Enough!" Dumbledore yelled, freeing them. "If you would be so kind and please take a seat, I would like to know where you bloody well came from."

Adri decided to be brave for once and told him how they had been watching the Prisoner of Azkaban DVD ( "It's a sort of a movie based on a book about Harry Potter's third year here, at Hogwarts, sir.") when London hit her fist against the screen of the TV because Hermione had been cruel to Remus. ( "She hurt his feelings!" London shouted indignantly.) Then she told him how the TV had glowed very bright and sucked (not like that you perves) them in. She even told them how Janey and London had held her back and how London had dragged her and Janey almost the whole way to his office and even their encounter with the real Remus J. Lupin.

"I see that you've already had an adventure, even though you three aren't students here." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "But since it is already past the start of term, we shall have a special Sorting Ceremony tonight at dinner. You will stay here until we find a way for you three to return home. But until then, I shall have one of the professors take you to Diagon Alley for your school supplies. Would Remus Lupin be all right for the job?"

"YES!" London shouted, jumping out of her seat. "PLEASE! OH MY GOD, YES! YAY YAY YAY! REMMY'S COMING WITH US! REMMY'S COMING WITH US!"

Adri and Janey pulled London back into her seat.

"Are you stupid?!" Janey whispered into London's right earlobe. "We're not witches! We're Muggles! You know what's gonna happen when we try and get a wand . . . NOTHING! You stupid!"

"But I wanna be a witch!" London whined. "And I wanna be with Remmy."

"SHUT UP, LONDON!" Adri whispered loudly. "Oh, she's just going through her stages. First she wants to be a witch then she wants to be a Muggle. . . then she want to be Doctor Doolittle and talk to the fishes . . . and the whales and the little salamanders with scales . . . . She does this every day. It's quite normal for her," Adri explained to Dumbledore when she saw his confused look.

"All right then," Dumbledore said. "You shall stay here, in the castle, until you are needed down at the Great Hall. I will send Minerva up for you. Until then, you are free to roam about on one condition: DO NOT DISTURB THE CLASSES!"

"Yes'm," they said meekly.

Dumbledore quickly led them out of his office and back to the corridor. 

"I shall see you at the feast tonight," he said and disappeared around the corner.

London narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore's retreating back. "You'll definitely see us at the feast. And it'll be one that you soon won't forget."

^O^

By the time that the evening feast had come around, the three of them were already extremely tired. (Janey: ::whines:: ::sits against wall pretending to be dead:: I'm not getting up... and you can't make me.... So there ::sticks out tongue:; ::remembers that she's supposed to be dead:: ::gasp:: ::dramatic faint::) After leaving Dumbledore's office, they wandered around, looking for each of the Houses' locations and only managing to find the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. Minerva caught up with them as they were nearing Trelawney's tower.

"Dammit!" Janey whispered loudly as they saw Minerva's approaching figure. "And we were so close, too!"

"Come along," she said sternly, and the three followed closely and silently behind, knowing to keep on her good side . . . . OR ELSE!

"We'll enter here," McGonagall said, opening a large wooden door that lead right them right behind the high table. "They're ready for you now."

McGonagall ushered them into the Great Hall, students turning around in their seats to take a good look at the newcomers.

"Please settle down," Dumbledore said loudly, causing the entire school to (erm . . . ) chill out. "Thank you. I would like for you to please welcome the newest students to Hogwarts. They will be staying here for an undisclosed amount of time until they are able to go home without any harm to us or themselves."

Panicked whispers broke out across the Great Hall at the mention of being harmed by the girls. .(Yeah... because we're sooo scary ::Adri laughs:: Actually... Janey... you are pretty scary....)

"Now, I would like to introduce them to their new houses. Mrs. Snape, if you would be so kind?"

A middle-aged woman with shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes walked out from the shadows behind the head table. She was of average height and in her hands she held the ancient Sorting Hat and its three-legged stool. She placed the stool and hat in front of Dumbledore, nodded and walked back to where she had come from.

"Now, when I call your name," McGonagall said, "Come forward and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head. Adrianna!"

Adri walked up to the stool and faced McGonagall.

"The name's Adri," she said through clenched teeth. "Not Adrianna.

"MS. MACK . . . please sit down on the stool."

Adri muttered darkly.. but sat down on the stool anyway... a sullen look adorning her (Janey ::whispers behind hand:: Down right ugly) usually cheerful face. 

McGonagall placed the hat on Adri's head and stepped back quietly.

"Ahh yes," the sorting hart whispered in her ear. "I see greatness . . . . oh yes . . . And much courage . . . but there's something that looks like loyalty and devotion to your friends . . . quality Hufflepuff material . . ." 

"Not Hufflepuff!" Adri whispered. "God no! I wanna be in Gryffindor with Harry!"

"But there's also some smarts and lack of respect for the rules . . . good qualities for Slytherin and Ravenclaw . . . . but I feel that you would do so much better in HUFFLEPUFF!"

Adri quickly stood up and screamed.

"I AM NOT A MOTHER FUGGIN HUFFLEPUFF!!!"

She plucked the hat off of her head, threw it to the floor and stomped on it, screaming like a two-year-old the entire time. She then picked up the hat from its crumpled position on the floor and began to shake it like a rag doll. Adri dropped the hat back onto the floor and ran over to Snape, where she roughly grabbed his robes. 

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FRIGGIN HUFFLEPUFF TO YOU?!?!?!" she screamed at Snape's face, shaking him with each word spoken.

Adri quickly stopped shaking the Potions master as the sound of laughter reached her ears.

London and Janey watched silently as the scene played on in front of them. 

"She's lost it," Janey whispered frantically.

"AM I AMUSING TO YOU . . . DO I LOOK LIKE A JOKE??!!" 

Cautiously, Harry stood up. "What exactly DO jokes look like?" he asked sarcastically.

"Awww . . . HE'S SO CUTE!!!"Adri squealed. 

Janey and London quickly yoink her back as she attempts to maul Harry. (::Harry looks adorably confused::) Janey and London dragged her to the Hufflepuff table, kicking and screaming.

"Oops!!" Janey said, dropping Adri at the table. "I dropped Xander."

The Hufflepuffs looked at her like she was insane( . . . which she was . . . ).

Janey looked around at the sea of astonished faces around her.

"What?!... I did I did!!" 

"Keep him in your pocket from now on dear," London said with an exasperated sigh.

"O-tay!" Janey said perkily as she preceded to crawl on the floor searching for her imaginary friend.

While she was down there, however, she just happened to notice that quite a few shoe laces were undone. With a prank forming in her (*cough*) small mind ( ::glare:: That is so not true... I'm smarter... and taller than you.... ::sticks out tongue:: So there!... ::Adri rolls eyes:: ... Why does she always bring up the fact that she's the tallest??!!... London: ::scoff:: By all of a quarter inch), she preceded to crawl up and down under the table tying the Hufflepuffs . . . including Adri . . . to the table . . . and to other Hufflepuffs. After she performed her prank, Janey crawled out from underneath the Hufflepuff table, ending up right in front of the Headmaster . . . 

Dumbledore cocked his left eyebrow and Janey gave him a friendly, innocent wave. 

"Hi Dumbly-door!!!" She said in a high squeaky voice. "Look at Xander!!! He's my friend!!!" Her face was suddenly wiped clean of any perkiness. " ......And you're not." 

London turned to face the Professors . . . who were either . . . a) Trying not to laugh their asses off at Janey's antic . . . . or b) (in Sev's case) Looking incredibly pissed . . . . (Hey you would be too if that psycho Adri had mauled you ::Bad thoughts:: Not like that...)

"I've got some sedatives in my bag. Would you like for me to use them?"She pointed to Janey, who was now crawling on the floor 'playing' with Xander.

Dumbledore merely smiled and nodded.

"C'mere Janey!" London said in her 'little dog' voice. "C'mere girlie gurl . . . Janey want sugar? ...... Yesh you do! Yesh you do!"

Janey got a strange look on her face and London realized that Janey was wagging her imaginary tail and sniffing for the nonexistent sugar. Professor Flitwick leaned over closer towards London.

"Is she quite alright?"

"No... of course she's not alright.... not mentally.... But physically she's fine... That's JaneyDog."

Flitwick nodded his head pretending to understand. London reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a sugar cookie. She handed the sugar cookie (that contained a tranquilizer pill) over to the now rabid Janey.

"Hey!" Janey shouted, biting into the cookie. "THAT'S NOT SUGAR!!! IT'S . . . IT'S . . . mmmmmmm . . . " A small river of drool cascaded down the side of here face. "Sedatives."

The pill began to take its effect and her eyes went glassy. 

"YUMMY!!!"

Back at the Hufflepuff table, Adri happened to glance over at Gryffindor table, where she had just spotted Harry watching the action unfold at the front of the room.

"HARRY!!"

She jumped up to 'yoink' Harry and suddenly the Hufflepuff table was much closer to the Gryffindor table. 

Adri cocked her right eyebrow and she donned her clueless look. "Since when are my shoes so heavy??!!" She took a quick glance back. "Oops . . . " 

During this time, the entire staff was now shaking in silent laughter. Thankfully, Trelawney hadn't come down for the feast or she would've kept telling anyone that would listen that she "had foreseen it in her inner eye". They would've ignored her anyway, the crazy git. 

Janey quietly sat on the floor, playing with her shoelaces and creating little puddles of drool around her while London got sorted. Janey looked up at the teacher in front of her, which was Snape. . (dun dun dun... Of course it was.... it always is...poor Snapey Wapey) She blinked once . . . blinked again . . . . and then her eyes crossed and she waved to Snape with an insane smile on her face.

"Hiiiii."

Snape looked at her and did his best Alan Rickman face. To his surprise and horror, Janey reached back into her hood and pulled a Code Red Mountain Dew out. Snape and the others noticed that she is having a hard time getting it opened.

"Can't -get-OPEN!!!"she screamed, slamming it on the floor with each syllable. "Must-open!!! Getting-weaker!! MUST - HAVE . . . SUGAR!" She suddenly fainted from lack of air (or sugar). 

The Mountain Dew bottle instantly opened.... with all the perfect timing of an evil...villainous bottle... , spilling its contents over her now white shirt. The whole school looked relieved, knowing that she'd be out for hopefully the rest of the sorting . . . . but they were also saddened that their entertainment was now gone. They were so wrong.

Everyone turned to face the head table, seeing as though London was now sitting on the stool (chanting something under her breath).

"I don't know her . . . I don't know her . . . I don't know her . . . " A look of realization crossed her face. "DAMMIT! I do know her!"

"London!" McGonagall shouted in a slightly shaky voice.

McGonagall quickly picked up the ragged Sorting Hat, walked over to where London sat and dropped the hat on London's head, where she walked away very quickly.

At this point in time, London was talking to the voices that occupied the space in her head and was whispering incoherent sayings to herself. "Janey is sooo embarrassing . . . why am I her friend again . . . I want chicken I want Liver . . . Meow Mix Meow Mix please deliver . . . I wonder how Meow Mix tastes . . . What do you think it tastes like?" She added to the Hat. 

Even from underneath the hat, London could feel it cocking its nonexistent eyebrow. "Whom are you talking to dear?" it asked.

"The voices in my head. I've got three!" She holds up four fingers. "Their names are Billy Bob, Mary Sue and Gary Stu. Would you like to meet them?" (::Ralph voice::) They tell me to bu-rn things!"

The Hat looked shocked at this thought and quickly shouted, "GRYFFINDORK!"

London stood up, pulled the hat off her head placed it back on the stool. She bent over and softly patted the hat. 

"Good boy-o! Aren't you glad you listened to my voices?"

London then quickly skipped over to Gryffindor table, "accidentally" kicking Janey on her way over. She jumped and landed between our favorite twins, Fred and George. With a sly grin plastered on her face, London deftly pulled a small plastic object filled with a blue liquid out of her pocket. An insane smile lit up London's face as she shoved the object in Fred's face.

"Lighter!!!" she said, grinning and lighting it up.

"Ooh!" Fred and George, clueless about Muggle objects, innocently poke the flame. Their eyes widen and they pull their fingers away quickly in pain.

"IT BIT ME!" they said indignantly. 

"Damn Straight!" the flame said in a husky voice.

"She likes you," London said to the twins with a grin. "I can tell."

Anyway . . . 

Janey had finally woken up on the cold stone floor of the Great Hall. She rubbed her head where she had landed after being knocked out by the sedatives and plucked at her now wet shirt with confusion etched on her face.

"Ooh," she mumbled. "Wet Dream . . . "

Unfortunately, Draco had overheard her and looked at her strangely. To his surprise and horror, Janey blew him a kiss and Draco tried to put some distance between them. He may have found her highly amusing but he wasn't about to find out what psychotic things that she was capable of. Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, Draco found that he was slightly attracted to Janey. (More than slightly you big..... jerk!...)

"Janey!" McGonagall shouted, relief rushing across her face, seeing that this was the last person to be sorted.

Janey stood up quickly . . . yet . . . calmly??!! (A/N . . . Is that possible??!!) . . . . And sat on the stool . . . but she soon realized something was wrong . . . She deducted that she must have just sat on the poor hat . . . since muffled screams could be heard coming from underneath Janey's ass. 

"I have a arse . . . on my face -- a quite nice one -- Ahhh . . . help!!" 

Janey stood up and picked up the now flat hat, popped it up and blinked. . . . blinked again . . . . blinked once again.

"Do0d . . . I just sat . . . on a talking hat. HEY!!... I'm a poet and I don't even know it!! (*pauses for air*) Wait . . . yeah I do . . . now . . . no wait . . . that doesn't count . . . does it?! . . . Argh . . . m'confoozeled." 

Janey blinked and her eyes crossed in confusion. She quickly put the hat on head. The hat mumbled some incoherent thoughts as it continued to . . . erm . . . think about it . . . 

As the hat figured out where to sort her, Janey was 'thinking' about her 'evil plot' to get Draco in a 'closet' . . . 'alone' . . . 

The Hat cringed and started muttering to itself about cruel and unusual punishment as Janey continued to plot. Suddenly the Sorting Hat screamed. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH . . . BAD MENTAL IMAGES!!!.... GO JUST GO . . . CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT IS AGAINST THE CONSTITUTION . . . NO WAIT!!!! I'M IN SCOTLAND!!!...." The hat was suddenly calmed down by an unknown force. "Did you ever consider a job in the dark arts . . . You know . . . the torture 'mommy please help me' kind?.... No?!.... Well . . . you should . . . You're VERY good . . . not like that . . . "

Janey looked at the hat sadly. "Sorry . . . no can do . . . " (:: does the Dr. Evil pinky::) I lack that . . . what is the word I'm looking for here . . . magical . . . prowess . . . (::looks hopeful::) Does this mean I'm a Slytherin?....."

The hat thought for a moment before shrugging its nonexistent shoulders.

"Meh . . . " it replied.

With a happy jolt, Janey got up and walked to Slytherin table and preceded to shove (not like that) Goyle off of his chair. Janey then plopped herself next to Malfoy, wiped her nose on her shirt sleeve and snorted.

"Hiiiii," she said with a dreamy smile on her face.

Draco blinked in confusion. (A/N.... authors ::cough:: Liz and Brit ::cough:: Would like to mention that Adri is now.....erm.....ergh..... argh.... 'Busy'.... Please take a number.... not like that!... We'll get back to you..... Not like that..... JEBUS.... get your minds out of the gutter) Then, he blinked again. (AN ...in case you forgot) 

Suddenly, Janey reached back into the hood of her shirt and pulled out . . . a tooth brush.

"Nope . . . that's not right," she mumbled. 

Left over spaghetti.

"Nope . . . still not right."

Suddenly, she pulled out a mangy looking rat that looked remarkably like Scabbers (since it was Scabbers), that had a light dusting of frosting on its whiskers. 

"HEY!!" Janey shouted angrily. "So that's what happened to my cup cake!" 

Janey then began to shake Scabbers like a toy that hadn't been working. Scabbers blinked rapidly as he was shaken continually but the psychotic Janey.

"Hey . . . London . . . Lookie . . . a Mousie!! I'm gonna buy a cage . . . and . . . um . . . what do mice-ies eat now? (::shrug::) Oh well! He'll get cup cakes then . . . And I'm gonna buy a wheel and make him run . . . and name it . . . CUP CAKE!!!." 

Janey began to poke the rat with growing enthusiasm. 

"I want that cup cake back . . . and soon." Janey glared at the rat with her evil eye and Peter (erm . . . Scabbers) cowered under her Glare of Death.

London blinked rapidly as she processed what Janey had just said.

"Oh shit!" London said as she ran over to Janey. 

She yoinked Peter from Janey's hands.

"Hey you bitch!!" Janey yelled standing on the bench and Draco's hand (accidentally, of course). "That was MY mouse . . . He was in MY hood and ate MY cup cake dam-nit!!!'

London patted Janey's head and handed her a Dr. Pepper from her bottomless pit knapsack.

"YAYNESS!" Janey screamed, jumping off the bench and allowing the blood to flow back into Draco's hand. "THAT'S WHAT I WAS LOOKIN' FOR . . . HOW DID YOU KNOW??!!" 

London, who was still holding the mouse/rat by its tail . . . . patted Janey's head again. "Psychic-lologist dear."

"Cool!" Janey said, once again smiling like a crazed manic .

She chugged the entire can of pop in one go as the Slytherin watched in amusement. Pain flashed over her face, slightly worrying Draco (Janey: ::cackles:: I knew he liked me!!) Who happened to be sitting right next to her . . . and didn't want to get chucked on (damn). She put her hand to her stomach and took a few deep breaths . . . . then . . . . bbbbuuuuurrrppppp.

She put her hand to her mouth and started laughing insanely, snickers, laughs and burps sounding every other time she took a breath. She was laughing so hard she fell across the bench and landed in Draco's lap . . . still laughing like a maniac. The whole hall stared at her, until Adri snorted in laughter and shouted.

"Nice one Janey!"

Now with everything that was going on, Draco was starting to look a little . . . distracted (yes.... like that.....) as Janey rolled in laughter on his lap. He coughed and lifted her into a sitting position . . . . where she hiccuped a few times and calmed down enough to give him that look . . . and glare in his general direction . . . before she realized exactly why she had shot him that look . . . and started to laugh insanely again . . . this time being more careful about where . . . exactly . . . she was . . . erm . . . . . laughing. . . . (not like that). Draco looked slightly embarrassed . . . . and pretended not to notice the attractive (::cough::) girl sitting next to him.

Dumbledore quickly stood up at raised his hands for silence.

"Silence please!" he said loudly. "Now, I'm happy to say that these three have really found themselves at home here and I would like to say that I hope that you welcome them with open arms . . . not that you haven't done so already. Now that the feast is done, there are just a few announcements. One, no one is to be going into the Forbidden Forest unless you would like to meet your untimely death out there. Another thing is please do not feed Janey. London and Adri will be taking care of that great task. Now off to bed! All of you!"

As the entire hall rose up, there was a great crash and the entire Hufflepuff found themselves in a muddled heap on the floor.

"JANEY!" Adri shouted from on top of Susan Bones. "YOU'RE SO GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

Janey looked at Adri and smiled. "You gotta catch me first!" she yelled and ran out of the hall.

"Are they always like this?" Ron asked London as they stared at the fuming Hufflepuff table.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. "But at least it can't get any worse than this." The trio suddenly noticed a flash of fear dash across her brown eyes. "Oh, SHIT! Yes it can! JANEY, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"This is going to be one unusual year, don't you agree, Ron?" Harry asked the redhead.

"Bloody hell."


	3. We have to go to classes!

A/N: Insane chapter. Witten by me and only me! Mwahahahaha!

A/N2: MST go bye bye.... Go to my homepage and read it there......I wuv you all..... *smacks Sirius away from the computer* Dam-nit Sirius! I thought I told you to stay away from my ficcys! Now get! GET! Sorry about that.... please continue. And sorry that this chapter is so much shorter that the previous one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prisoner of Azkaban DVD (or could I since it's not even out . . . *ponders question* . . . I'll get back to ya on that one) or any of the Harry Potter ppl. So you can't sue me! Hahaha! Nener nener nener! But wait! I do own London, Adri and Janey since they are technically my characters . . . or at least I share them with my friends. Oh! And I own all the horses in the story! YAY! *Janey coughs in background* All right.... Janey wants me to tell you that she personally owns Jen and Illusion. And I own Sid.

  
  


Ch. 2 - We have to go to classes?!

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. "But at least it can't get any worse than this." The trio suddenly noticed a flash of fear dash across her brown eyes. "Oh, SHIT! Yes it can! JANEY, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"This is going to be one unusual year, don't you agree, Ron?" Harry asked the redhead.

"Bloody hell."  


London had formed a search party immediately after seeing Janey run out of the Great Hall with Draco following her close behind. (A/N: Too close if you ask me......) The "party" consisted of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Adri ... and herself (A/N: DER!) to search for Janey before she caused damage to herself and or others. They searched the whole school ... before realizing the only place they hadn't searched was the Astronomy Tower. (A/N.... O.ooooooo) As they neared the top of the tower they began to hear "noises".

"Are those the kind of noises I think they are?!" Harry asked with slight nervousness.

"That's what I hear when my parents are 'Talking'," Ron said, his blue eyes round with fear.

The four of them turned to look at Hermione, who seemed to be whimpering in fear of what they were hearing.

"Hermione?" Adri whispered. "You OK?"

Hermione jumped. "Oh, yeah," She said. "But guys, yeah.... I... erm ... have to go to the ..... toilet ... no ... the ..... the .... LIBRARY... Yeah!!!... The Library.... bye!"

Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione left them at a dead run.

"What kind of person doesn't want to see this?!"

Harry and Adri looked at him in disgust and interest...respectively. London quietly walked up to Ron and smacked him upside the head."YOU PERV!!!" she shouted.

Suddenly the noises abruptly stopped and they could hear Janey swear: "Oh shit!!!" There were some .... er .... scuffling noises ... and the door opened to reveal a rumpled looking Janey and a ... quite flustered blond Slytherin with his hair sticking up in the back of his head.

It's not what it looks like London ... really ... Adri?!" Janey looked at them with what looked like fear in her night black eyes. (A/N: Uh- huh... suuuuuuure is it ... Since when is Janey ever scared of anything ..... Janey: *nods convincingly at readers* Never been scared in my whole life! London: *backhands Janey* Can we please continue with this? I'm rather tired of hearing you talk.) "I swear ... it isn't ..... Well maybe it is ... but..... RUN DRACO!!!"

He snorted and looked at her like she was insane .... as Harry, Ron, London and Adri were blocking the hallway. But Janey, being as thickheaded as she was, still tried to run anyway. But amazingly they caught her. (A/N: *collective gasp*) She looked up at Harry and Ron and said:

"RED ROVER RED ROVER LET JANEY COME OVER."

They blinked ... and blinked again ... they were all so confused.

"Janey, dear," Adri said using her little girl voice, "You're already over ...."

Janey looked at them and then over at Draco. "Oh .... right." 

Draco snorted and fell to the ground laughing his ass off.

"Merlin, Janey!" he said through his laughter. "You may be cute but you're not that smart."

London and Adri looked at each other and then at Janey in shock. The last time someone had called Janey dumb, they guy had ended up in the hospital with a broken nose and jaw.

"What did you call me, Draco?!"

Seeing the glare that Janey was giving him, Draco abruptly stopped laughing and put on his innocent face.

"I called you smart and pretty and ...... sexy?"

A mischievous smile played on her lips as she walked over to the blond Slytherin. "Are you sure that's what you said, Draco?" she said coyly. "'Cause I could just as easily have London and Adri here kill you. They've been very helpful in the past. What was it the last time?"

London and Adri looked at each other and smiled. London was very good at making sure that no one moved and Adri was great at distracting people so that Janey could get to them better without them seeing her.

"Which guy?" Adri asked. "The guy that called you dumb?"

"Or the guy that tried to beat you up?" London finished.

"Both," Janey said.

"Well, the guy that called you dumb got a broken jaw and nose after both of us distracted him. And the other guy got a broken wrist and two black eyes. "

Harry and Ron looked at the three girls in surprise. He didn't think that they could be so strong -- let alone do that kind of thing to a guy, nonetheless.

Harry cleared his throat. "Can we please leave? I'm kinda getting freaked out here."

London looked at Adri with a wicked smile plastered on her face. "Oh yeah, Potter," she sneered. "Just go running after your Muggle- born girlfriend. That way, you can both go snog in the library and have Mme. Pince find you guys there in the Restricted section."

Adri looked at her in disbelief while Harry opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. "Harry's mine!" she shouted.

"Oh yeah. And like Remus is mine."

"Der... if you were only 20 years older he would be."

"But Professor Lupin is married to Falla Malfoy," Draco said. "She disgraced the Malfoy name by marrying that werewolf."

Janey snorted in amusement. "Lupin? Married a Malfoy? That's sad. So .... so sad."

Draco nodded in amusement.

"How dare you make fun of the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher there ever was?!" London shouted, taking a menacing step towards the blond Slytherin. "You're lucky that I don't have a wand yet, Malfoy, or you would've returned to the Amazing Bouncing Ferret."

"How dare you threaten my boyfriend, London," Janey said angrily.

"How dare he make jests at Remus!"

Adri, Ron, Harry and Draco ran up between the two arguing girls. Adri and Draco grabbed Janey and pulled her by the open window while Ron and Harry took London to the Gryffindor common room.

An hour after the two had begun fighting, Adri came back to the Gryffindor common room exhausted. She walked over to the nearest chair and plopped herself down.

"She just wouldn't shut up!" Adri informed the other four (Hermione had met them back in the common room). "It was 'Poor Draco this' and 'How dare she!' that. I couldn't take it for another minute! Gah!"

"I can imagine," Hermione said looking up from a book (Der....). "Oh, by the way, Professor McGonagall told me to tell you that Professor Lupin is going to take you, Janey and London to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Yes!" London said, jumping up from the floor where she had been resting. "We're going to Diagon Alley with Moony! Woohoo!"

Harry looked at London in shock. "Did you just call Professor Lupin, Moony?"

London looked to Adri for help, but she merely shrugged her slender shoulders. The look that she gave London clearly said You brought this on yourself. London sighed and said:

"Guys, I don't know how to explain this to you..... but -- we're from the future. The future where Harry Potter is just a book for children written by the goddess J. K. Rowling."

"I'm a book,"Harry whispered. "I don't really exist?"

Adri took Harry's hands into her own and looked into his emerald green eyes. "You are real, Harry James Potter. We just didn't know if what she had written was true or not. London, Janey and I have always believed that you could've existed. And look where it got us? We're here aren't we?"

Harry looked up at Adri, a smile playing on his lips. "Yeah."

London suddenly jumped up and ran to the portrait. "Well? Come on! Let's go!"

"London, dear," Adri said like she was talking to Janey. "IT'S NOT BLOODY WELL TOMORROW YET, YOU PRAT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" London shouted, falling to her knees. "But I wanna go now!"

"Harry, give me thy wand," Adri said in a medieval accent.

Harry complied and Adri whipped it to face the whining London.

"Stupefy!" she shouted and London fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Thanks," Adri said to Harry. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"No -- problem."

Adri smiled, and, with the help of Harry and Ron, they carried London to her dorm and threw (literally) her onto her bed.

"We'll revive her in the morning," Adri told the boys. "But now, I'm ready for a game of Wizards Chess." She grinned evilly at Ron. "Up for the challenge?"

"You bet!"

The three of them ran back down the stairs and to the nearest table, where Ron pulled out his ancient chess set. They played for a good hour before Ron yelled: "CHECKMATE!" to end the game.

"Damn you, Weasley," Adri said. "Good game."

The two of them got up and stretched. Hermione suddenly looked up from the book she was reading (Der... again....) to see London coming down the stairs.

"You forgot, I see, that the spell wears out after an hour," London said.

"It what -?!" Adri shouted.

"Remember what we read in book 6? The spells performed with someone else's wand only lasts for an hour."

"Crap! How could I have forgotten something as important as that?!"

London rolled her eyes. "I wondered the same thing. Now, if you don't mind, Hermione can you come with me to the library and help me find a book for Care of Magical Creatures."

Hermione looked at the others with a smirk as if to say Ha! At least someone sees the Library as a refuge from you two.

The two girls walked out of the common room, leaving Harry, Ron, and Adri alone to their thoughts ..... which isn't a good idea.

"Wanna play chess?" Adri asked the boys.

"Yeah!" they responded.

"Boys against girls...... and I get to use my voices.... Mwahahahaha." Adri began to cough and gag but soon was laughing insanely once more.

( \ ~ / )

Monday came to Hogwarts in a cool haze of sunlight. London, Janey and Adri had gone to Diagon Alley with Remus on Saturday to get their supplies and a wand.... although the wands surprisingly didn't work for Janey, they quickly bought her the wand that she chose. Adri's wand was 9 in., rosewood, unicorn hair, very swishy. London's was 9 ½ in., made of willow, contained a phoenix tail feather, very powerful. Finally, Janey's wand was 11 in., made of Oak, dragon heartstring, very whippy. After the buying of wands, they continued on their way of Diagon Alley to get their books and other necessary supplies. When they got to Mme. Malkin's, they refused to buy robes. ("We look good this way," Janey said. "Don't change it.") Remus relented and they ended the trip at Eelops to buy their owls. While they were there, Janey swore that she had seen Draco buying a large black eagle owl, but they assured her that he wasn't. Janey refused to buy an owl and so Adri purchased a golden tawny owl that she named Amber while London bought a rare white eagle owl that she named Storm. They returned to Hogwarts a little after 5 p.m., just in time for dinner.

Monday was the "official" start of the school year, since September 1 had been on a Friday. London and Adri sleepily met up with Janey at the Slytherin common room entrance and the three walked to the Great Hall together, only splitting up at their respected tables. They had a hearty breakfast of (surprisingly) pizza for the three girls and cereal for the rest of the school.

The first class of the day was to be Care of Magical Creature on the sweeping lawns of the Hogwarts grounds. They walked slowly to Hagrid's hut, only speeding up when Janey began to complain how she missed her evil horses. London and Adri quickly broke into a dead run as Janey continued to complain, making it to the hut before the rest of the 5th years. To their complete horror (well, at least not to Janey), the class was once again with the Slytherins.

(A/N: I will not bother and attempt to write out Hagrid's speech [meaning the way he talks] because I know that I will mess it up horribly. Just thought that I'd not put my darling readers through the pain and agony of trying to read it. Now! On with CoMC!)

The half-giant, Hagrid, walked out from his relatively large hut and towards the group of students. He smiled at the six of them and lead them to a paddock that was about 5 acres full of young Pegasus foals. They weren't that large yet, only about 12 hands; and since they had already been weaned from their dams, they were now flying, or grazing, freely without the restrains from them.

"PONIES!" London, Janey, and Adri screamed, running to the fence line.

"Look!" London said, pointing to a bright chestnut. "It looks like Sid." She sniffed a bit and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "God, I miss him."

"And that one looks like 'Lusion!" Janey said, pointing to a bay pinto and a chestnut. "And that one there looks like Jem!"

"Sid?" Harry said, confused. "'Lusion? Jem? Who or what are they?"

Adri looked at Janey and London, who's faces were now going as red as the Weasleys' hair.

"You -- you --!" Janey screamed. "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!"

"YOU ACT AS IF THEY DON'T HAVE FEELINGS!" London screamed.

Harry took a step backwards as the two enraged girls walked menacingly towards him. His hands were out in some form of surrender, yet the two took no heed of this. Adri, seeing that this was going a bit too far, stood between Harry and the others.

"Janey, London," she said. "This is going just a bit too far. Can't you just drop it?"

"No," London said. "He made fun of my Siddy. You wouldn't be too happy if someone made fun of you because you're in love with Harry, now would you?"

Adri looked at London with betrayal in her eyes. Harry also looked at Adri with wonderment and surprise shining in his eyes.

"How could you, London?" Adri screamed. "How could you?!"

Adri ran away from the paddock towards the looming castle. Harry looked at the still shocked group and back to the running form that was Adri. Harry looked as if he were torn between going after her or staying. Janey put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Don't," she said. "She and London have to take care of this on their own."

London looked at them and ran after Adri ......(*whistles out of boredom*)............... Fifteen minutes later, the two of them ran out of the castle, screaming and laughing. Janey stood with her hands on her hips.

"What took you so long?"

Adri and London skidded to a halt and gasped for breath.

"We -- were -- making -- fun -- of -- Fred -- and -- George -- for -- getting -- in -- trouble -- AGAIN!" 

"What did they do this time?" Hagrid asked walking over to them.

Adri and London quickly straitened up and took a deep breath.

"Nothing, Professor Hagrid," they said in unison, their smiles never leaving their faces.

Hagrid gave them a look of disbelief but then shrugged his massive shoulders in defeat. He turned to the class of 5th year Slytherins and Gryffindors and motioned them towards the paddock.

"Now, as most of you can see, these horses are Pegasi (A/N: Is that even a word?), or winged horses. They are no older than - "

"Eight months old," Janey interrupted. "Horses are usually weaned from their dams at about four to six months old. They look to be about 12 hands -- a hand equaling about four inches -- about 4 feet at the withers, their shoulders."

Hagrid looked surprised at Janey's knowledge about horses and rewarded that knowledge with 10 points to the Slytherins.

London cleared her throat. "At this stage in their life, they should be able to be handled by two able people. That is, if they haven't been taken from the wild and put into captivity. Then only trained horse people can handle them. Janey, grab a halter and let's see if we can catch one."

Both girls grabbed a halter and opened the paddock gate. What they hadn't realized was there was a silencing charm and a barrier charm on the field; one reason was that they were still screaming for their dams, another was that they wouldn't fly away.

"You go for the bay pinto and I'll go for the chestnut," London instructed. "They don't seem to have the will to fly."

London and Janey separated and went their respective ways as the rest of the class watched with curiosity. They could faintly hear Adri telling everyone that they, meaning London and Janey, were professional horse people. The two reached their respective horses at the same time, haltering them with ease and lead them back to each other by the gate.

"These two aren't pegasi," Janey said with astonishment, "they're our real horses!"

"Sid!" London said as she hugged the gelding.

"London, hold 'Lusion while I get Jem."

London conjured a halter for Janey and handed her Sid's lead line (He didn't need it because he could ground tie). Janey ran to the other chestnut in the field and haltered her quickly, bring the mare back to the other two horses. Janey grabbed Illusion and lead her and Jem out of the field, London following close behind on Sid after making an improvised bridle with an extra lead line

London quickly cantered out of the field after Janey had lead her two horses out showing off her riding skills.

"Janey," London said, "look at this. I'm cantering bareback! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" 

Janey, not wanting to be out of the fun, handed Illusion to Adri and swung herself onto Jem's broad back. She nudged her into a canter and raced after London. Janey caught up with the thoroughbred gelding and they proceeded to race around the terrified students.

"This is fun! C'mon Sid! Go faster!"

Before either of them knew it, it had become a full out match race between Sid and Jem. Lee Jordan had heard the excitement from his Charms room and ran to take up the position as announcer. There were even tiny betting stands for the students who had ditched class. London and Janey slowed down their galloping horses to see what was going on.

"Janes," London said in her fake British accent, "What do you say to scaring the other students here? It could be quite fun."

"I don't know, London," Janey said, also using her (*coughWORSEcough*) British accent. "I really don't want to scare Draco."

"Oh who bloody well cares!" London nudged Sid back into a racing gallop and took off towards the Slytherins. "Weeeeeeee! Look out Slytherins, here comes an insane Gryffindor!"

The Slytherin 5th years turned around just in time to see London race towards Draco, grab him by the waist and launch him onto Sid's back.

"I've got your boyfriend, Janes, and I'm not letting him go!!!!"

London raced off towards the Forbidden Forest, Draco Malfoy in tow, her insane laughter heard from as far away as Hagrid's hut.

"Gah!" Janey screamed. "London, get your sorry arse back here with my Draco!!!"

Janey kicked her mare into a gallop and raced after London and "her Draco" and followed London into the forest. The two horses raced through the forest -- Quarter Horse against Thoroughbred. They raced around trees and bushes, even passing up a centaur or unicorn. They raced for what seemed like hours before London stopped short at a cliff. She turned her gelding around to faced the incoming Janey. London took a quick peek back to Draco, who she was pleased to notice that he was pale with fear.

London smiled. "Oh, look Janey. Your poor Draco is scared shitless."

"HE IS NOT!" Janey said. "Draco is braver than Harry Potter!"

"Hell, I am scared, Janey," Draco said, staring at the land far below the cliff's edge. "Get me outta here before I tell my father."

"Tell your father what, Draco?" London asked as she nudged Draco towards the side. "That we tried to kill you? Or that Janey tried to make out with you? It's all the same."

Draco looked between Janey and London, shock etched over his features. "Y - y- you're going to kill me?"

"No you prat," Janey said riding Jem over to Sid. The two horses sniffed noses and Sid squealed at the mare. "Come on Draco, get on Jem with me."

"Merlin no! I'm not gonna let some psycho take me on her horse!"

"You already did," London said with a smile. "In spite of the fact that it was unwillingly."

Draco looked between the two women, confused as hell. Suddenly, Janey leaned over and slapped Draco.

"Get on Jem," She said through gritted teeth. "NOW!"

Draco swallowed and managed to squeak out an "Ok". He swung his left leg off Sid's back and onto Jem's, wrapping his arms tightly around Janey's waist.

"Pushy, Janes, aren't you?"

Janey rolled her eyes and took off back towards the castle, London following close behind.

London raced Janey back to the hut, outstripping the mare easily. Sid danced on the lawn as Jem raced up beside him. London quickly dismounted Sid and handed her rains to Adri. She quickly walked over to Jem and pulled Draco to the ground.

"London!" Janey shouted.

"What?! I was bored. Anyway, we have to go to, gasp!, Transfiguration next. I so wanna learn how to become an animagus."

Suddenly, Harry let out a shout. London and Janey quickly turned around to see a bit of Harry's robe sticking out Illusion's mouth. London and Janey watched Harry rub his sore ass, their bodies racked with silent laughter.

Ron ran up to Harry, pushing Adri out of the way. "What happened -- OUCH!" Ron whipped around, only to see that Illusion had just bit him in his ass this time. "Bloody sodding filly. I swear - "

"You had better not lay a single finger on my sweet filly, Ron," Janey said walking up to them. "Look at how sweet she is."

Janey began to rub Illusion's ear which caused the foal to lean into the caresses. London, too, walked up to the filly and began to massage her withers (shoulders) like a heard mate would've done if she had been wild (which the guys all thought her to be).

"That horse is mental, I'll tell ya," Harry said.

Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses all nodded their heads in agreement. (A/N: Gasp! The Slytherins just agreed with a Gryffindor! Oh whatever shall we do?!)

"Hey,"Janey said, "she's not mental. Just special."

The two boys just shook their heads as the girls put their horses away. The rest of the day went by in a haze and they went to bed that night knowing the best way to piss Harry and Ron off for weeks to come -- Lil' ol' Lusion.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hehehehehehe... so, what do ya think? Funny? Shitty? That we need mental help? Wait, we knew that last one already. Well, time to thank the reviewers....all 3 of them:

  
  


QuidditchGirl: I'm glad that we made you laugh. That was the point of the story.... hehehe.....

Noelle: Why thank you! *blushes* I'm really glad that you liked that part.

MionePotter14: Alli! You reviewed! And you're even in here! Sorry there wasn't that much of Adri in here.... I just may have you snog with your Harry in the next chapter...... mwahahahaha...*cough* *gag* *cough* hahahahaha.....

  
  


Well, let me know if there's anything that you would like to see in the chapters to come.... anything that should happen to a certain Slytherin........ or Potions professor.... hm? Well, I'm off to write some original stories.

  
  


And remember: Sugar is good for the body and soul... and especially the mind!!!!!! Wait. That wasn't it.... oh yeah! 

R & R!!!!!!

  
  


Thanks!

London, Janey, & Adri


	4. Notes and thanx may get removed with nex...

All Right! I am so glad that everyone is liking this fic. Yeah, I'm sorry that the last chapter was kinda Sirius.... Gah!.... I mean serious, but I didn't get a hold of any sugar for that chapter.

Well, I have some bad news... well, sorta..... I am going to be away from this site for the next 10 days... *sob*..... I'm going on vacation from 6/4-6/14/03 to Mexico. I really don't know if I will be allowed to get onto my cousin's computer..... unless I am super nice or summat like that.

Also.... after I get back, I am going to start hell all over again. I have marching band ... again! This, sadly, lasts from 6/17 to November something.... 13, I think.... when BOA Grand Nationals ends.... YAY! At least this is my last year of High School at Marian Catholic and I won't hafta do any more band after this.... it's not that I don't like it, it's just that I want more time to go be with my pony, Sid, and more time to write fics for my darling reviewers. *grin*

Really what I am saying is that this fic may not get updated until November.... I'm so sorry but if I do get time to write, this will be the first to be started.

  
  


Now! I'm am going to answer your darling questions!

  
  


MionePotter14: Alli! I'm so very glad that you liked it......*hugs*.... I'm so so sorry that there wasn't much of you in the last chappie...... *sobs*.... but I think Harry's been waiting for a bit in your room... better go get him... ~_^ *pauses* Alli, do you have any idea why Janes hasn't reviewed this fic yet.... you have.... and you need to help write it now.... well, 'll go bug her later...... have fun with Harry....~_^

Noelle: I'm glad that you liked it....I hope to see your story (like this one) up soon....

matt: Well, I'm glad I scared you.... ppl like me and Alli hafta stay together to scare ppl like you..... *grin*

Lizzee: Well, the reason Adri was in the Gryff Common Rm. was b/c they like to hang out there. If you remember her sorting, Adri wanted to be in Gryffindor but was put into Hufflepuff instead. Well, The three of them got Dumbledore to bend the rule a bit and gave them a room that was exactly in the middle of the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin Houses (But I'm not gonna tell where.... *grin*)

Cassandra Thacker: I'm so glad that you liked this. Makes me feel loved. ^_^ I e-mailed you with the info.... if you can email me back..... Well, thank you for the compliment.

  
  


That's all the reviews! I hope to see you all when I get back..... have a good summer and keep that keyboard working with those great ideas!

  
  


*Hugs* to all!

~FawkesnFlame and Moony~


End file.
